


This Is A Good Spot

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: “You’re not gonna make me beg are you?" Elena panted her hazel eyes glazed and needy breaking our messy kisses. I smiled and pulled her lips back into mine then snuck a thumb between her folds onto her nerves.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Kudos: 4





	This Is A Good Spot

“Oh my God" Elena moaned as I bit her inner thighs my free hand wandering up her perfect body brushing over her hardening nipples. Closed eyes arched back blonde hair splayed over the white pillow. I smiled smugly as she moaned again under my touch, I teased my tongue bar around her folds and she squirmed moving her hands over her breasts. The blonde always looked so fucking good melting into my hands I knew she was starting to get impatient with the teasing when she dragged her nails up my shoulders. I shuddered at her touch moaning on her skin grinning like an idiot. 

“Somebody is impatient tonight” I purred sticking out my tongue when Elena’s slighly glazed eyes looked down at me.

“Real big talk from the one, God, who always begs to get fucked" Elena retorts with quivering breaths digging her nails into my neck. I hissed at the touch and gripped her hips tighter then I trailed my tongue over her inner thighs taunting her folds.

“Oh Honey you fucking love it" The blondes writhing starting to get more noticeable, probably the constant teasing. I left marks on her inner thighs and dragged my tongue bar over her folds pressing though to give her nerves a long lick. Elena gasped loudly and grabbed the mattress tight her legs pulling me closer. I gave her long licks making sure I got each part of her aching sex relishing her sweet taste. I could feel her wetness dribble slightly around my mouth I loved how much she was enjoying this. Elena moaned and hummed in pleasure her grip around me getting tighter. I moved away from her folds, Elena looking down and furrowing her eyebrows with such disapproval. I crawled back up to her kissing her body leaving bite marks around her ribs and across her chest. I rubbed circles on her nerves as I worked my way up her beautiful body and Elena raked her nails across my ribs and up my back. She gasped and then moaned softly when I kissed her neck I caressed the soft skin with my tongue and pressed kisses around her throat to then steal one from her parted lips. Elena kissed back hard, needy shuffling underneath me her body heated and struggling to keep still. 

“I have something for you.....I want to treat you..” I whispered. Though the uneasy breaths Elena smiled that beautiful smile of hers, pretty eyes screaming with need. I leaned over the bed removing my hand from her core and her hand gently ran down my arm as I rested on her for balance to the fumbling on the floor. Elena’s eyes widened when she saw I was gripping the pink strap on I smirked at her then licked my lips relishing her taste. I lay down on my back sliding the harness around my hips , Elena drug her nails into my hip then dragged them up my ribs causing a loud gasp to escape my lips. She then pushed herself on top of me pressing wet messy kisses all around my neck and biting my lower lip making me smile and moan into her mouth. I rest my hands on her waist running them up and down around her thighs then back up to her waist as she kissed so wanting.

“You’re not gonna make me beg are you?" Elena panted her hazel eyes glazed and needy breaking our messy kisses. I smiled and pulled her lips back into mine then snuck a thumb between her folds onto her nerves. 

“Mmmm Oh God" she sighed her hips slowly motioning towards my hand starting to create rhythm. I could tell her body ached for penetration she needed release so bad right now, parts of her hair fell over her face as she moved back rocking on the pink length. I watched her intently as she took the plastic in her tense thighs gripping around me, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. I placed my hands on her breasts thumbing her nipples causing more curses to fall out her lips as she created a steady rhythm. Elena placed one hand on my chest and the other in her hair trying go keep it out her face but failing. Sweat started to bead from the blondes quivering body I thrust my hips up following her lead as she rode I watched her body tensing as we moved. I sat up slightly so I could out my mouth over her aching breasts.

“Oh fuck" She moaned closing her eyes wrapping her arms around my shoulders one grabbing at my throat, she was getting close and I knew it. Everytime she was she would start to claw at me, I curled my tongue around her erect nipple biting my teeth down getting Elena’s nails into my neck as reaction while she rode ontop. She let go of my throat and hung on to my shoulders while I worked my tongue on each breast she threw her head back groaning in pleasure her rhythm slowing as she reached her peak slowly working down. Her whole body relaxed sweat dribbling down her chest her body coated in a fine sheen. Elena rest her head in my neck muttering words of like God and my name from what I could make out I pushed the wet hair out her face and pushed a kiss on her perfect lips. She climbed off me whimpering slightly as she took the plastic out of her satisfied core, lying on her back staring up into the ceiling almost dazed. I slid the harness off and turned to face her, hazel eyes wandering. I put my hand though her gold and smiled softly. I watched her bask in the oh so pleasant afterglow, it annoyed me how good she looked just lying there soaked in sweat and her chest rising and falling. 

“Jesus I needed that" She panted still catching her breath.  
“You're welcome" I smirked.

“Oh don’t even start” Elena retorted with the biggest smile on her face. “You know I can make you squirm” She purred crawling over to me, her hand caressed my jawline then she nipped and bit at my neck. I arched my back immediately and gripped onto her hand at my face.

“Jesus Elena” I breathed.

“Don’t fuck with me" She teased trailing her kisses down my touch starved body. Every time we explore each others bodies it’s familiar yet new we always find new ways to please each others needs. Even after Elena’s powerful orgasm she still wants me to get off, I think it’s her loving the control but I’m absolutely not complaining she does it so good and hits all the right spots. Elena gave that eyebrow look her eyes not leaving mine while she took her index finger though my soaked folds. She bit her lip then moved on top of me again. Making sure there was no space between our wanting bodies. Elena bit at my neck being sure to leave marks she made her way down my body biting leaving slight bruises then took one nipple in her mouth and the other between her finger and thumb applying pressure causing me to writhe and jerk underneath I gripped on to her toned thighs. 

“Oh My God ‘Lena" I muttered struggling to keep coherent straight thoughts. Elena let out a slightly menacing laugh then placed her mouth on my hip bone biting down leaving marks continued her work to the other each time I went to sit up abit she pushed me back down and returned to grip at my nipple with her hand. Elena wanted payback to be fair I probably deserved it to be teased all night with how long I dragged it out for her. I put my hands into her damp locks as her mouth travelled further down she pushed my knees apart and dug her nails up my thighs. I clamped my hands like a vice arching my back moaning her name echoing it around the room. Elena took the sensitive skin of my inner thigh between her teeth and bit down softly soothing the pain with her tongue. I gasped suddenly not expecting such pleasure to ring all the way to my aching core. I moaned Elena’s name fidgeting underneath her grip

“Now who’s the one being impatient” She purred her voice like honey trailing fingers up my sweaty body sending shudders though my nerves. Her brown eyes staring me up and down while I lay in a panting needy mess. I choked out a laugh though shaking breaths Elena crawled up lacing our hands together pinning them just above my head. I leaned up to kiss her but she was just far enough away I couldn’t reach. She raised her eyebrow and looked down keeping that devilish smirk. I finally reached her lips and kissed hard messy Elena let me explore her mouth with my wanting tongue she moaned softly. I wrapped my legs around her hips pushing to try and get some friction at needing wetness. Elena grinned though the kisses and bit my throat making new marks I whimpered exhaling loudly Elena cupped my face so I rest my hands on her hips. She pushed our foreheads together and pecked my jawline.

“Please...Lena" I muttered. 

“Awwww you deserve to finish now” She purred dragging her nails down my body again and she pressed her finger into my folds, arching her eyebrow at me feeling the wetness. “You’re so wet” She groaned as she pushed two fingers inside me sliding in with ease.

“God yes" I choked. Digging at the mattress and her arm. Elena pushed in and out slowly at first taking in all my facial expressions, loving the noises I was coming out with. My body was hers to control right now and she absolutely relished it. No doubt use it to tease me at a later date but at this moment I was happy being hers and good god she was doing everything right. The blonde worked her tongue around my nerves while using her free hand to keep me on the bed, I couldn’t control the jerking and how my hips naturally bucked towards her wonderful mouth. She lapped up my sex her mouth soaking up everything feeling her tongue dance around cause my brain to almost malfunction with all the pleasure. Elena worked her tongue and mouth in unison creating the perfect mix to send me over the edge to my euphoria. I screamed her name the sweat dripping down my body, Elena kept up her work until I had finished riding out the pleasure. I lay panting while the blonde licked my taste off her lips and wiped her face on the duvet. 

“Jesus" I muttered half dazed. Elena grinned and lay next to me, I scooted closer to nuzzle in beside her playing with strands of her gold.

“Hmmmhmm it’s your turn to change the bed though" She smirked trailing patterns on my ribs

“Nap first please" 

“Yeah I guess so" Elena hummed.

“Oh and a shower”

“Hmmhmm” She purred. We curled up together and our breathing got gentler I cuddled into Elena and I slipped into a satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback! 
> 
> What can I say Our girl Elena is absolutely beautiful 😍
> 
> I'll have more time to write so chat to me on tumblr @iamtheholyghost Let's talk games, Uncharted, Emily Rose ❤


End file.
